1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to an adjustable steering column assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable steering column assemblies may be both telescopically adjustable along a longitudinal axis and pivotably adjustable about a tilt axis. The steering column assemblies include a column jacket. The column jacket may include an upper column jacket and a lower column jacket. The upper column jacket and the lower column jacket are telescopically engaged with each other along the longitudinal axis. The upper column jacket rotatably supports an upper steering shaft (input shaft) therein. The lower column jacket rotatably supports a lower steering shaft (output shaft) therein. A steering wheel is mounted to an upper end of the upper steering shaft. The upper steering shaft and the lower steering shaft rotate together and are telescopically engaged with each other through a splined connection therebetween for rotation about the longitudinal axis.
Typically, the upper column jacket includes a compression bracket. The compression bracket defines a pair of telescoping slots permitting telescoping adjustment of the column jacket. A rake bracket mounts the steering column to the vehicle. The rake bracket defines a pair of rake slots permitting angular adjustment (tilting or pivot adjustment) of the column jacket. The pair of rake slots are disposed adjacent the pair of telescopes slots, with a rake bolt extending through the rake slots and the telescope slots. A mounting bracket is disposed adjacent a lower end of the lower column jacket, and mounts the steering column assembly to the vehicle. The mounting bracket defines the tilt axis about which the column jacket pivots. The tilt axis is disposed near a lower end of the lower column jacket. The movement of the rake bolt within the rake slots and the telescope slots delimits the extent of adjustment of the column jacket relative to the rake bracket. A clamping mechanism releasably clamps the rake bracket to the compression bracket.
As the adjustable steering column assemblies are mounted under an instrument panel of the vehicle, the packaging, i.e., space requirements of the steering column assembly must be minimized. Therefore, a need continues to exist for a compact adjustable steering column assembly that is cost effective to produce.